Kingdom Hearts Oneshots
by AmazingLettuce
Summary: Hey guys. Since I can't really seem to be able to write super long stories, I made this. This is, of course, where I shall put all of my KH oneshots. Requests and ideas are welcome.
1. Music box

**Summary: Sometimes a small song can help calm our minds. Even those with an everlasting smile.**

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Here's another fic about another thing. Here's the catch or whatever: This is where I'll dump my KH oneshots. I am not intending for these to be very lengthy. If you guys want me to, (or if I feel like it) I'll turn some of these into twoshots or a separate story. And yes, I do accept requests and/or ideas. I'm a little iffy on inserting OC's, but if they fit okay, I'll put them in. ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all characters belong to Disney and Square Enix. The song Simple and Clean belongs to the wonderful Utada Hikaru. I OWN NOTHING, NOTHING I SAY, NOTHING!

 _ ** & N**_

 **X**

The blazing sun was setting over the sparkling horizon on Destiny Islands, and two teenagers were busy scouting the place, searching for a certain brunette. Looking behind rocks, in trees, inside caves, and heck, even under the water. But no luck; there wasn't a trace of the boy. Finally, they decided to head towards the beach for a break.

"Riku, where could Sora have gone? It's not like him to just disappear," Kairi sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I mean, it's been hours. Where could he possibly hide for _hours?_ "

"I don't know, Kairi. For all we know he could be on another world- no, wait," Riku corrected himself, frustrated. "We would have heard something if that was the case. Gah! I don't know! This is Sora we're talking about! He could be anywhere!"

"Huh...yeah, I guess so."

The duo finally reached the beach, and climbed atop their favorite thinking spot; the paopu tree. Lazily watching the sunrise, they breathed in the fresh ocean air, shivering at how close they had come to not being able to do even that. They silently thanked whatever deities out there had given them the keyblades. The battle that had taken place earlier had shaken everyone up.

They were all fighting against the Organization, and doing an okay job. Mickey had left the fight to go search for Ansem, but not before being totally convinced they could hold their own. Donald and Goofy were using their magic to heal themselves, and to set annoying water mages on fire. Riku's Soul Eater clashed with Saix's claymore, sending sparks flying. Kairi's Destiny's Embrace whacked Larxene's throwing knives out of the air, and sent them hurtling back at her. Everyone was doing fine; everyone but Sora, that is.

Sora was fending off Axel and Vexen, keeping them away from his friends. Sure, he could get close to Vexen and deal some damage, but not before Axel would send flames straight for him. After having an all too close encounter with a pillar of fire, Sora came up with a strategy. Not a very good strategy mind you, but it was all he had. And eventually, this pattern of leaping and dodging and swinging was starting to tire the little keyblade wielder out, and finally gave the nobodies their opening.

It happened so fast. One minute Sora was leaping back in mid air, and the next he was lying facedown on the ground, with the wind knocked out of him. Hair and clothes singed, with soot, blood, and sweat smeared on his face, the brunette closed his eyes; the screams of his friends fading into silence.

When he woke up, he was greeted by the worried faces of his friends, along with a head-splitting migraine. His sight swam, and he blinked away the black spots dotting his vision. Sora gave his friends a weak smile and nodded his head, not trusting his voice. Visibly relaxing and giving a sigh of relief, they all left one by one until it was only Kairi, Riku, Mickey, and himself left in the small room.

"C'mon. Let's go, Sora," Riku smiled, and pulled the keyblade wielder to his feet.

Sora sent his best friend a questioning look, and Kairi punched his arm playfully. "We're on the gummi ship, you dummy. We just landed at the islands. C'mon."

"Hey Riku," Kairi asked, looking at her silver haired friend.

"...hm?"

"We should probably start looking for Sora now."

Riku's eyes shot open and he slapped himself for forgetting. They hopped off the paopu tree and started searching up and down the beach again until Kairi suddenly stopped, and Riku walked into her. As Riku was mumbling his apology, Kairi shushed him. She turned around to face him and shushed him again.

"Do you hear that?" Kairi whispered. "It sounds like music."

"Hear what? I don't hear anything," Riku asked, wondering if his friend was tricking him. Kairi told him to listen, and pointed to the boardwalk where their tiny boats were tied up.

"I hear it," Riku gasped. Kairi shushed him and grabbed his hand, running to the boardwalk.

Sure enough, when they reached the boardwalk, there, leaning against a tree singing softly, was Sora. Laying next to him was a tiny wooden box, playing music with a bronze cylinder spinning slowly, with bumps hitting thin comb teeth. It's bittersweet tune singing along with the little boy.

"Simple and clean

Is the way that you're making me feel,

tonight.

It's hard to let it go."

Riku walked up behind Sora and Kairi sat down next to him. Sora stopped singing and smiled at his friends, glad that they finally found him.

"Hey guys. Took ya long enough."

Riku cleared his throat and offered the brunette his best fake smile. Thankfully, Sora bought it. Getting ready to give the boy a good lecture about how worried he and Kairi were, Riku was abruptly stopped by Kairi.

"Wow Sora. You have a lovely singing voice. Has anyone told you that?" Kairi praised, impressed with the seemingly simple minded boy's ability to sing. "What about that whole 'No childish or girly things including girls' rule Riku made, hm?"

Riku blushed and whacked Sora upside the head. "That rule apparently doesn't apply to Sora, does it?"

"Hey!" Sora placed a hand over his heart, feigning that he was offended. "I'm innocent I tell ya!"

"Yeah, innocent of-"

"Shush you!"

While they were having their mini argument, Kairi was busy laughing at the boys. They stopped and simultaneously stared at her with an annoyed look on their faces. This only made the girl laugh harder. Glare. Laugh. More glaring. More laughing. Finally, they couldn't take it and all of them were laughing. Sora finally wiped a tear from his eye and stood up. He picked up his music box, its song long over with by now, and yawned.

"Well, I'm going home now. You guys should too."

Riku and Kairi smiled, stood up and yawned themselves, before Kairi gasped.

"Wait! Sora, you never answered my question!"

"Haha, catch me if you can!"

"SORA! GET BACK HERE!"

Riku shook his head and chuckled. Joining them in their race home.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this! I will include summaries for each chapter if I don't forget to make them. I even forgot this one! Please feel free to send in requests and ideas. I'm having author's block and want to write. I played KH today, so I wrote this. Reviews are cherished. See you guys next time! Bye!**


	2. Sanctuary

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, but this isn't another chapter. This is just something I did because I was bored. I love the song Sanctuary, and wanted to know what the "gibberish" was. I played the song backwards, and boy was I amazed. Anyway, the first section right below the disclaimer is the song in it's normal format. In the section after the hyphens is the "gibberish" when played backwards.**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. The song Sanctuary belongs to the wonderful Utada Hikaru. Enjoy!**

 _ **Y**_

A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.

A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.

I want to line the pieces up - yours and mine.

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music inside

What's left of me

What's left of me now?

I watch you fast asleep

All I fear means nothing

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music inside

What's left of me,

What's left of me?

My heart's a battleground

You show me how to see

That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away,

Music inside

What's left of me,

What's left of me now?

My fears, my lies..

Melt away

I need more affection than you'll know

Yeah...yeah...yeah...I was him

Stand up, turn it down

Why?

He was Ansem, he was Ansem.

I need more affection than you'll know

Wasn't it easy?

Yeah..yeah...yeah...I was him

We all grew three

My hero was Ansem, my hero was Ansem.

I need more affection than you'll know

And now you shall sleep

And I was real, and I never knew it.

Close it.

Now I can't close it.

It finally slips.

I hate emotion.

I need true emotions.

I need more affection than you'll know

I need true emotions.

I will destroy them

So many ups and downs

He was Ansem, he was Ansem.

I need more affection than you'll know

Wasn't it easy?

Yeah...yeah...yeah...I was him

We all grew three

My hero was Ansem, my hero was Ansem.

I need more affection than you'll know

And now you shall sleep.

And it was real, and I never knew it.

Closing, hurry!

We were all.

We used to laugh, we shall be back.

He was Ansem, he was Ansem.

I need more affection than you'll know

Wasn't it easy?

Yeah...yeah...yeah...I was him

We all grew three

My hero was Ansem, my hero was Ansem.

I need more affection than you'll know

And now you shall sleep.

And it was real, and I never knew it.

I need more affection than you'll know

Namine, sorry.

I see, but now it went away.

Mirror, put your right against the mirror you are not far off.

You are not far off against the mirror in your eyes.

 **A/N: (If you have never heard Sanctuary** _ **(Passion)**_ **before, or don't remember it, I suggest you go listen to it or this makes no sense at all). Again, sorry if you were expecting a chapter. I tend to disappoint. Sometimes. Well, I hope you will wait and see what I have in store for the next chapter. I also hope this serves as an, 'Oh! That's what that was! *facepalm*' for some of you. I hate to disappoint. See ya next time! Bye!**


End file.
